Ascending to Heaven
by Void Maker
Summary: Link finds out that his journey is not quite over. Death is never easy. LxZ I have to worn you this is my first story.


Ascending To Heaven

A Legend of Zelda and Bleach crossover

Intro

As I lay my head down for sleep for what would be the last time, I thought to myself about my many events that made out my long and eventful life. The first that came to mind was my marriage to a certain girl with long blonde hair, Zelda, she had died 2 years past (she always said I would out live her). A happy thought popped it to my head "I'm going to see her again! Is there cliffs in the afterlife?" If there is Zelda going to sneak up on me… oh well.

The next memory that made its self known was my children, Impa and Noah. I sensed there was greatness the very moment they came into this world. While Impa was a master of combat, Noah was a leader in every since of the word. He was able to take what the people have given him and use to it maximum potential and have them prosper. Impa never liked the spot light what she wanted was to see the world, and that exactly what she did, as soon as she could she left the nest but she was always able to get a hold of us somehow. Her tails were always made for good stories.

My grandchildren are crying there little eyes out begging me not to go but I can't help but smile at loving faces, as much as I want to stay I can't help but want to go. I've had a good life but the goddesses have call for me to rest. There is not much left for me here I'm not needed I've become frail and weak, nothing like the hero of what I was.

Fi.

Her last words to me were that she hoped to see me in another life. I hope her wish comes true. I wonder if she was able to gain more emotions, talking in percentages get old after a while.

Is it just me or is it getting cold in here? Oh ya I'm dying, this should be fun. The only regret I have was never being able find a way to rid me and Zelda of our curse. Demise bound his hatred to us. As long as we exist it will be there filling are life's with darkness and blood. I told my children about and ask them to be ready about it. They were skeptical at first but with a little help from my wife they were ready. It may not happen it there life time but is better to be ready and it not happen than it to happen and not be ready.

Thinking of my little adventure I can't help but think of all the people I helped/saved. Everyone in Skyloft moved to the surface a short time after Zelda and me settled there. The Loftwings synced they were no longer needed and left for parts unknown, it was a sad parting. It's hard losing someone you knew most of your life and just leave. We occasionally saw a few every now and then.

"_Link…"_

"?" I must be hearing things. Oh well not the first time. Never eat the mushrooms in Faron woods. Never. It's getting colder.

I smile one last time as I close my eyes. My family calls out to me as I pass away, there no regrets.

"Link… "

"I can hear just say what you want" I grumble. Can't rest a bit? I mean really I just died.

"Link we are going to send you to a world where you are truly need, there is a man who soul is not that different than Demise. You must save this world Link save them."

"But Zelda" I reply. I've earned the right to be with her. Going through hell and back makes kind of greedy.

"You'll see her soon. Do not despair" the voices assure me.

"Fine ill save this new world." I quickly answer

"Enjoy your new life hero..."

"Life?"

All fades to white…

"…nk? Link WAKE UP!"

I fall out of bed. Typical Monday, but I have to admit it's not as bad as it sounds with her voice wakening me up.

"Good morning sleepy head now get up were going to be late!" Zelda says as she pokes me in the gut. I groan.

"It's just school Zelda, it won't hurt to be a little late." I say desperately try to get out of going.

I fail.

"You've been slacking off as it is Link! Anymore and you might fail to graduate if you keep going at this pace."

"OK, ok let me hop in the shower really quick and I'll be going, and don't peak." As I give her a sly grin.

"T-That was only once!" she blushes as she waves her arms franticly."And when we get out of school we're going to have a study night instead out going out on a date." Crap just what I need.

Scholl not as bad as it could be today, the teacher were pretty relaxed I was able to do most of my work in class. I'm not as lazy as Zelda thinks I am, I just tend to forget what are assignments are sometimes. Maybe I can talk Zelda out of the study night tonight? Give here sweet is one way to talk her out of this kinda stuff, maybe a movie date' as I walk done the street to home. I stop as I see something odd, is there a chain coming out of this guys chest? And who's the weirdo on the black robe?

**(AN: Hello folks, I'm a new writer but I've been on this sit since forever. I've read countless fan-fics, I'm shy and don't often leave reviews, please try and be nice to me. I know I need to get better so plz tell me what needs to be done. Anyway I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since I discovered what Fi was going to be in Skyward Sword. I'm also shocked there are not more Zelda bleach crossovers.**

**Well till next time.**


End file.
